baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruined Temple
The Ruined Temple is a dungeon comprising the interior of a long-ruined temple to Amaunator located in the Umar Hills in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and its Enhanced Edition. The exterior region is known as the Temple Ruins. Layout The party enters in a Shade Wolf Lair - this is one of several monster respawn points in this dungeon. Search the small stone container nearby for Amauna's Bones. The lower corridor leads to a Shadow Door, a magical barrier that can only be dispelled through the power of a Sun Gem. Nearby is a Prison, where the party must defeat a Shadow Gaoler and take its key. Mazzy Fentan can be rescued and recruited here; opening her cell grants you 12,250 EXP. To the northeast of the Prison stands the Statue of Ritual. Scattered around the dungeon are broken tablets describing the three holy rituals that Amaunator's faithful performed to honor dawn, midday, and dusk. Interacting with the statue allows the player to perform each ritual in turn, with each ritual comprised of three steps. If all steps are completed successfully for a given ritual, the party gains 45,500 EXP. If the ritual is failed, the party member interacting with the statue is struck by a Flame Strike spell. Once all three rituals are completed, the party gains the Sun Ray Symbol, one piece of the holy Symbol of Amaunator. The completed symbol is needed to enter the Shadow Dragon's Lair. A southern corridor here leads to the Pedestal of Light room. This room is also where you can complete the quest The final battle with Bodhi by curing your vampirized lover with the use of Bodhi's Heart. To the southeast of the Prison stands a room dominated by broken columns. This chamber is a respawn point for shadows. A corridor leads on from here to the Pedestal of Light. A scroll describing the Morning Ritual is hidden in this room. The Pedestal of Light emits an aura of holy radiance that instantly destroys any shadows or related creatures that enter the area. Its power stems from a Sun Gem, which must be removed in order to defeat the first Shadow Door. Once taken, the pedestal loses its powers. Once the first Shadow Door has been dispelled, the party can enter deeper into the dungeon via the once-blocked corridor. A Bridge chamber leads east away from the passage to Amuana's Tomb; shades and shade wolves will attack when something reaches the middle of the bridge. In Amuana's tomb, the party will encounter the ghosts of two Amaunator priests; Badon and Dettseh. If presented with Amuana's bones from the Shadow Wolf Lair, they will pass back on to the afterlife, granting the party 17,750 EXP. Amuana's ghost will then grant the party a second piece of the Symbol of Amaunator, the Dawn's Light Symbol, as well as a Shadow Dragon Wardstone, allowing them to bypass the Shadow Dragon in the penultimate chamber. Once she has departed, the party may also take a Scroll of Pierce Magic and 5 Sunstone Bullets from her tomb. North of Amuana's tomb is a chamber filled with bubbling muck, so hot that it causes heat damage. Three crannies around the chamber conceal 3 gold pieces, the Noon Ritual scroll, a Wand of Lightning, a scroll of Wyvern Call, a Tome of Amaunator, and an Pearly White Ioun Stone. Following the corridor all the way around south, defeating shadows as you go, brings the party to the Tile Room, where the floor is covered in tiles that are each emblazoned with a single letter. An interactive clue nearby reads to "follow the path of Amaunator". To cross safely, each party member must only step on the tiles that spell out AMAUNATOR; stepping on a wrong tile triggers a Flame Strike. It is best to disable Party NPC AI to cross here. Beyond the tiles are two doors. The one on the left leads to a Chapel, which contains a Bone Golem; an easy way to dispatch this is to have a Hasted party member lure it back onto the tiles, where it will stumble around and be bombarded with Flame Strikes until it is destroyed. The chapel contains the scroll of the Dusk Ritual, Arla's Dragonbane, a Sun Gem and scrolls of Disintegrate and Protection From Magical Weapons. The one on the right leads to a cell where a shade tries to convince the player to take it across the tile room. If pressed, it will reveal that a shard of the Symbol of Amaunator, the Lightstone Symbol, is hidden in the back of its cell. If the shadow is taken across, however, it betrays the party and attacks. Once all three of the shards of the Symbol of Amaunator are gathered, they fuse together, granting the full item and a further 21,250 EXP to the party. This serves as a key to unlock the door to the Shadow Dragon lair, which is found by following the corridor past the tile room and all the way around. In the Shadow Dragon Lair above, the party will encounter Thaxll'ssillyia; if they have the Shadow Dragon Wardstone from Amauna's Tomb, the dragon will not attack as they do not try to interact with it. If the party is insufficiently leveled, it might be a good idea to pass by it first and come back later - the shadow dragon does not disappear until it is killed. A door in the lair leads to a defiled altar of Amaunator, where the party must confront the Shade Lord, Shadow Patrick, the Shadow Altar and a swarm of Shadows. The altar spits out a continuous stream of shadows until destroyed. If Mazzy Fentan is present in the party, then there will be extended dialogue between her, the Shade Lord, and Shadow Patrick. Otherwise, the umbral undead will attack immediately. Once they have all been destroyed, in addition to the loot recovered from their bodies, the party can return to Imnesvale and report to Minister Lloyd in order to complete the quest Investigate the deaths in the Umar Hills. Rituals of Amaunator Morning Ritual: * 1st Step: Say a prayer to the light. * 2nd Step: Hold high the holy book. * 3rd Step: Reflect on the Glory of the Light as it conquers the dark. Noon Ritual: * 1st Step: Praise to Amaunator. * 2nd Step: Raise my hands. * 3rd Step: Rejoice at the Dominance of the Light. Dusk Ritual: * 1st Step: Recite the tenets of faith. * 2nd Step: Hold my children high. * 3rd Step: Mourn as sun gives way to night. Characters Notable loot Related quests * Investigate the deaths in the Umar Hills * The final battle with Bodhi * Gain the services of Sir Sarles for the temple (Modded Content) Mod Content * If Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II) is installed, the quest Gain the services of Sir Sarles for the temple requires the player to rescue Gorje Hilldark, the brother of Unger Hilldark, before the party is granted the option to hunt down Neb and retrieve the Illithium Ore from him. Gorje will be found as a prisoner in the prison here in the ruins, Category:Infobox needed Category:Dungeons Category:Areas Category:Areas in Shadows of Amn Category:Areas in Shadows of Amn (Enhanced Edition)